Somebody's Eyes
by immortally-yours
Summary: I'm not good at these! It's just the prologue now.. just go ahead and read and see! *Chapter one is up!*
1. Prologue

Somebody's eyes

immortally_yours

~Prologue~

"Hermione honey, please bring out the rest of the bags and put them at the back of the cars please!" Mrs. Granger yelled from the back of the car where she was loading her bag. The Grangers were going on a trip to their cabin in the countryside in hopes of easing Hermione's constant headaches and nightmares. 

"I'm coming mom!" Hermione screamed, stepping out into her second floor balcony so her mother could hear her. She looked out and stood there for a moment as scenes from her nightmare the night before came rushing back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (dream)

The three friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room; Harry and Ron were playing chess while Hermione was reading a book. All of a sudden the portrait door opens with such force that it bangs on the wall and Neville enters the common room panting and scared. 

"The dark wizards!! Three of them have entered Hogwarts!" Neville screamed then collapsed. Hermione rushed over to him and levitated him onto a couch. 

"Let's go find Dumbledore!" suggested Harry. The three quickly exited the common room heading towards Dumbledore's office. On their way there they ran into a Dark wizard. 

_"Hermione! Run!" screamed Harry._

_"No! I can't leave you two here alone!" _

_Just as soon as she said that the Avada Kedavra curse was fired her way. Ron sensed this and stepped in front of her taking the curse instead._

_"RON!!!!" Hermione screamed, "RON!!!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her thoughts were broken when her mother called her for the third time. Her head was spinning and she was sweating. She splashed water on her face before heading downstairs. She hoped the long vacation would clear her thoughts and rid of the horrible nightmares that keep her up most of the night.    

~*~

A/N:  I know that this isn't much; it's just the prologue. Please tell me what you think. I'll be putting up chapter one soon! Thanks guys!


	2. Restless Nights

Chapter One: Restless Nights 

It was the night before Hermione Granger left for Hogwarts when the dreams plagued her once again. After spending two weeks in their cabin she only had two nightmares, still of Ron dying in her place. She still could not understand what was going on with her. Could this be what was to happen in the future or just some sick dream that kept on repeating itself over and over again? She had no clue. But this dream was different.

Hermione was patrolling the hallway as one of her Head Girl duties when a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her into a deserted corridor. She stiffened immediately while she was being pushed back against the wall.

_"Relax," a voice whispered near her ear, "I won't hurt you."_

_"I know," she found herself replying. It was so dark, she could hardly see the person who was in front of her. What was strange was she felt safe where she was, wrapped in the arms of whoever was holding her. All she could see were his gray eyes. She was trying to place where she had seen those eyes before but to no avail, she had lost all train of thought when he bent down and kissed her lips. It was very soft at first, and then when he gained access to her mouth it turned into a battle. Very slowly his hands traveled up under her shirt and traced small patterns on her skin while her hands were wrapped around his neck. They broke apart from the lack of oxygen, his forehead against hers, when he regained his breath, he trailed small butterfly kisses down her neck, stopping at one point, leaving a mark, a hickey no doubt._

_ Then he looked at her and stared into her eyes then spoke in a soft drawl, "I have to go," then pulled away from Hermione._

_"Wait!" she called as he was walking away, "I don't even know who you are!"_

_He turned around, walked back to her and whispered into her ear, "It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He kissed her once more then turned around walked away, disappearing into another corridor. _

Hermione shot up from her bed, sweating and out of breath. '_Malfoy?'_ she thought. When she regained control of her breath she lay back down and stared at the ceiling of her room. 'It seemed so real' she thought, 'why the bloody hell did I dream about Malfoy?!?!' 

'Gee, I don't know,' another voice in her head spoke, 'maybe it's because you have killer crush on Malfoy?'

'I so do NOT!!!' she replied.  

'Do too!'

'DO NOT!'

'Do TOO!!'

She was getting irritated. Not only was she having weird nightmares, she was talking to her bloody self too! 

"So what if I do?!" she screamed. This came as quite a shock. She knew she had a crush on Malfoy since last year but she constantly denying it to herself. She finally admitted it to herself and she felt quite good. 'Wait!' she thought, 'what the hell am I thinking?! This is Malfoy we are talking about! The number one muggle hater in Hogwarts, (probably third in the entire wizarding world next to Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy) also the number one player in he whole of Hogwarts. It was a well-known fact that he has slept with more than half the female population of Slytherin, a bit of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and surprisingly Gryffindor on the side. Amazing actually that he hasn't impregnated anyone. Apparently, he enjoys the thrill of cheating on his girlfriends; the stupid girls don't even care, just as long as they had a 'night' with Malfoy. Stupid really.' 

'And here you are,' the other voice started up again, 'you're falling for him, aren't you?'

'Falling for him and having a crush on him are two VERY different things so shut up!'

'Whatever you say.'

'All I have to do is to replace my crush on him with someone else! Yes! That's what I'll do! I mean, he's my enemy for crying out loud!' 

With that final thought, Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

"Hermione!!! Hermione!!! Over here!!!" Ron screamed in the direction of Hermione. Hermione spotted them and ran towards them. When she reached them she gave Harry and Ron platonic hugs.

"What have you guys been eating?! You're both so tall!" Hermione exclaimed examining them. They were a good five, maybe six inches taller than she was. Ron stood at six foot one inch while Harry at six feet. Quidditch did their bodies good, slim but muscular. 

"Mrs. Weasley's incredible food and hours of quidditch, I think," Harry said, "It's too bad that you couldn't come Mione." 

"It's fine, really. I had a great time with my family," Hermione replied, "Let's board the train already. Can you guys help me with my things?" 

"Sure Mione!" Ron said, lifting her trunk, "you know, you don't look so bad yourself."

Hermione blushed. Not to many people tell her she's pretty, but she was used to it. Hermione changed a lot during their vacation. Because of the nightmares that kept her up and constant headaches that made her loose her appetite, she lost a lot of weight but it made her curves more visible. During their stay in the country they visited a parlor that straightened Hermione's hair. It wasn't board straight but straight with light curls at the end. She was also taught how to put on make up to enhance her 'natural' beauty.  

"Thanks Ron!" she replied. They found an empty compartment and sat down. A few minutes after they sat down, Ginny entered the compartment and sat very close to Harry. 

"Can someone please tell me what's happening?" Hermione asked when Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny. Ron cringed.

"Let's just say Harry and Ginny got to know each other VERY well in the burrow during the summer." 

Harry and Ginny finally broke a part. "Harry's my boyfriend" she told Hermione and gave her a look that Hermione didn't quite like. Although Ginny and Hermione were best friends Ginny was still jealous of her relationship with Harry. They were together for a while till they decided they were better off as friends but still Ginny couldn't help but get jealous of Hermione. 

"That's nice Ginny! Good for you Harry!" she replied with a plastic smile. Her hopes of maybe getting together with Harry again were slowly dissolving. He was with Ginny now. "I'm Head Girl!" 

Harry got up and hugged Hermione. "That's great Hermione! I knew you wanted this since we were together!" 

Ginny could not help but glare at Hermione while Harry was embracing her. She knew it was completely platonic but something told her otherwise. 

"Thanks Harry! I wonder who the new Head Boy is?"

"I am," a voice from the compartment door, replied. Neither of the four noticed the compartment door open. Draco Malfoy was casually leaning on the door. 

"What the hell are you doing it ferret boy?" Ron sneered.

"Watch your mouth poor boy. You do not talk to Draco Malfoy that way!" he drawled.

Ron stood up, ready to punch Malfoy but Ginny held onto Ron. "It's not worth it Ron," she whispered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked lazily. She was so used to this. Every year Malfoy annoys them on the train. 

Draco turned and looked at Hermione. Their eyes locked for a short while. Malfoy noticed that Hermione changed. He knew the feeling right away. He wanted her. 

"Malfoy" she repeated.

"In case you have forgotten dearest mudblood, we have a meeting in the Heads compartment with the prefects," he replied in the same lazy tone Hermione used.  

"Oh gods! I forgot! Let's go then!" Draco stepped out of the compartment making way for Hermione to pass, then following her. He maybe the meanest, rudest student at Hogwarts but he still knew how to be a gentleman. He observed Hermione from the back. She was still dressed in her muggle attire. She was wearing a skirt, to his disappointment was not as short as he wanted, a plain white spag strapped top and sandals. Her hair was down and long. If there was one thing he liked, it was a girl with long hair. Funny though, none of the girls he dated had the kind of hair he liked. And again, much to his disappointment, Hermione lifted her hands, while she was walking and gathered her hair and tied it in a loose bun. As she did this Draco noticed something on her lower back. 

"You have a tattoo Granger?" He was impressed. None of the girls he ever dated had a tattoo. Hermione would be the first. Her hand went to her back and covered it. 

"Yeah, so?" she replied, "I have another one"

Draco grabbed the arm that was still on her back and used it to pull her to him. He turned her around and pinned her to the wall. 

"Oh yeah?" he whispered into her ear, "where is it?" 

He pulled back to see her reaction. She had a grin on her face. She tiptoed and whispered into his ear, "I'm not telling." 

She made the mistake of looking at him. When she did she suddenly realized how close they were to each other. Next thing she knew Draco was kissing her! Just like he was in her dream. She kissed him back with everything she had. When they broke apart, she realized what had just happened. She just kissed Draco Malfoy! Her number one enemy! She was so confused; she broke away from his grasp and ran to the Heads compartment, which were just a few doors away. Draco just stood there. He didn't know what came over him. He had never really kissed a girl until she was begging for it and yet the moment he looked into Hermione's eyes he suddenly wanted to kiss her. And he did exactly that except he didn't like it that he enjoyed kissing Hermione. She was a mudblood for crying out loud. He had planned on doing to her what he did to the others, bed them then dump them. If possible cheat on them first before dumping them. He had never felt like this when he kissed other girls, he couldn't understand why he felt that way. He shook his head, clearing all is thoughts before heading into the compartment for the meeting. 

When he got to the compartment he found out it was a 'get to know' each other meeting. He could care less. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Head Boy," he announced then left the compartment to think. 

~*~

A/N: There we go!! That's chapter one! I hope you like it! Reviews please! Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it or suggestions! Please? Thanks guys! 

*Nica*


End file.
